syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
14 January 1920
Syracuse Journal- Beechnut Five Will Play Here The lineup: ALL-SYRACUSE: Tormey, rf, Rafter, lf, Schwarzer, c, Crisp, lg, Casey, rg. BEECHNUT FIVE: Murnane, lg, Alberding, rg, Bolls, c, Schuler, rf, Dowd, lg. The All-Syracuse basketball team will meet the Beechnut Five of Canajoharie on the State Armory court tonight. The game promises to be a hard one for the local aggregation, which, it is expected, will have to go the limit to win. Neither of the teams has lost a game this season, All-Syracuse having captured every one of the seven battles so far this winter. Dr. Paul Steinberg will officiate as referee in the main contest and will also handle the preliminary game between the Holy Rosary and Belcur teams. Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Five Meets Strong Beechnut Team Here Tonight All-Syracuse Meets Strong Five Tonight; Beechnut Quintet Plays Crisp’s Men On New York State Armory Court; Visitors Are Strong; Local Athletes Face Stern Opponent In Canajoharie Quintet Basketball fans will have an opportunity to witness one of the best games of the season tonight when the undefeated All-Syracuse court tossers clash with the Beechnut quintet of Canajoharie on the court at the New York State Armory. Having won every game this season, the All-Syracuse five are confident that they will triumph over the visitors when they come together. For the last week the locals have been practicing hard and a game is assured tonight. It is said the Beechnuts are represented with an exceptionally strong quintet and to expect to administer the first defeat of the season to the local athletes when they clash. This is one of the strongest teams that has faced the local aggregation this season. Manager Crisp anticipates a stern struggle and has primed his men for the contest. He will send his men through a long workout and stated today that he expects his men to be returned the winners. The lineup: ALL-SYRACUSE: Tormey, rf, Rafter, lf, Schwarzer, c, Crisp, lg, Casey, rg. BEECHNUTS: Schuler, rf, Dowd, lf, Nolls, c, Murnane, lg, Alberdine, rg. Syracuse Post Standard- Beechnut Five Will Be Hard Team To Beat All-Syracuse Quintet Faces Acid Test In Duel With Invaders; Stars With Visitors; Two Unbeaten Aggregations Will Strive For Laurels In Tonight’s Game One of the strongest basketball teams that ever appeared in Syracuse will oppose the All-Syracuse quintet at the State Armory tonight when the famous Beechnut five of Canajoharie meets the local combination. In the lineup of the invaders will be found five stars of the first magnitude, and it is expected they will give Captain Jim Tormey and his mates thei sternest test of the season. With a record of seven straight victories, the All-Syracuse team isprimed for the fray. Manager Wilbur Crisp stated last night that every member of the team was in superb condition and confident of winning the game. “I realize that the Beechnut team is the strongest we have met, but I have faith that we will not be on the short end of the score when the final whistle blows,” declared Crisp last night. “In Nolls, Murnane, Dowd, Alberding and Schuler the visitors have an exceedingly hard team to beat.” The Beechnut team has not lost a game this season. One of their greatest achievements was the defeat handed the fast Centrals of Rochester on the latter’s court. Two weeks ago the Canajoharie quintet overcame the Centrals by a score of 28 to 7. The Centrals have the reputation of being one of the best teams in New York State. Tonight’s game will start promptly at 8:45 o’clock. A preliminary game between the Holy Rosary and Belcur quintets will start at 7:30 o’clock. Dr. Paul Steinberg will handle the main game game and the teams will take the floor as follows: ALL-SYRACUSE: Tormey, rf, Rafter, lf, Schwarzer, c, Crisp, lg, Casey, rg. BEECHNUT FIVE: Schuler, rf, Dowd, lf, Nolls, c, Murnane, lg, Alberding, rg. Next Saturday night the All-Syracuse five will meet the Oneida Community team, which is coached by Jack Fox, the former State League star. The game will be played at the State Armory. Category:1919-20 Category:All-Syracuse Category:January 14 Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Rafter Category:Schwarzer Category:Tormey